True Alpha Mates
by missdiggerz
Summary: Set after Deucalion's defeat, however they don't know that Scott is a True Alpha yet. Scerek preslash and slash. Derek!whump and Scott!whump. protective!Scott. This will NOT be updated regularly.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I know I haven't posted anything in like a year but I have just finished my GCSEs and have started A-Levels and I've moved half way across the bloody country and my laptop broke. So, I haven't posted in a while and I probably won't for another while, its mocks in January. If you want a story that updates regularly then you shouldn't read my stories, I know people want me to update my other stories, but I would like to point out that some of my stories actually say they are complete and others are up for adoption and I have hit writers block. And another reason I have stopped writing Last Breath is because I totally jumped ship.

This story I actually came up with in physics so it might be a bit mental. Anyway this is a slash story (Scerek) but not established. It is set after they defeated Deucalion but AUish because Scott didn't reveal his True Alpha ness. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

"SCOTT!" I heard Derek growl as he shoved me out of the way. It was kind of like time had slowed down as I fell. I watched Derek's body jerk as each wolf's bane bullet pierced his chest. He dropped to his knees and several hunters attacked him. An arrow hit his back and he collapsed. My wolf exploded with anger and possessiveness. I howled to alert the rest of the pack where we are and that something was very very wrong. I heard their replying howls. They were on their way. Derek whimpered and my wolf went mental. I knew I needed to control my wolf but I didn't want to. I felt myself begin to fade as I let the wolf take full control. 

* * *

"Scott" _Cora?  
_  
"Scott" _Peter?  
_  
"Scott" _Jackson?_

I could hear my name, the pack were shouting my name. I looked up to see them staring at me with wide eyes. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. I checked our surroundings quickly there were only bodies, no danger.  
"Scott, we need to get Derek to Deaton." Cora sounded as if she was talking to a scared child. I desperately looked around the clearing for Derek but I couldn't see him. I could smell him over the smell of blood. He was so close.  
"Scott we need to get you checked out too." Cora said as she tried to pull me up. A growl rumbled through my chest and she jumped back startled.

She was terrified. The wolf rejoiced. 

* * *

I heard a car coming towards us and I got up into a half crouch hovering over _him,_ protecting _him,_ as a warning growl pushed itself through my exposed canines.  
"Scott it's okay. It's just Stiles, Lydia and Alison." Peter said.  
"Hunter." I growled.  
"Seriously, NOW you listen to Derek?!" Jackson yelled.  
Cora, Peter and Jackson all moved to put themselves between us and the coming car. Another growl ripped itself from my throat as the car stopped and the hunter started to approach.  
"Whoa dude, how much did you get your ass kicked to end up with that much blood on you?" _Stiles?  
_"S-Stiles?"  
"Yeah dude, are you okay? Is Derek going to be okay?" He asked. I looked down to see that I was crouched over Derek, protecting him. I jumped up and pulled Derek with me.  
"Jackson can you grab his other side?" I asked as I pulled Derek's arm over my shoulder. "Stiles get the car started, we need to get Derek to Deaton."  
Cora, Peter and Jackson all stared at me with their mouths hanging open.  
"Jackson! Help me get Derek to the car before he bleeds to death." Jackson jumped into action. Peter and Cora exchanged worried glances before following us.  
"Scott! Are you okay?" Alison ran to me and started patting me and checking for injuries, but my growl made her freeze as we pushed past her towards the already running car. I jumped into the back and put Derek's head on my lap. Jackson jumped into the front passenger seat. 

* * *

"Let's go Stiles." I put pressure on a massive gash across his stomach. "Stiles go faster!" I growled.  
"Scott, I don't do multitasking well under pressure, so can you stop growling at me for like five seconds so I can concentrate on getting us out of the forest and to the bloody vets in one piece!" Stiles yelled. I tried to stop the growl rumbling in my chest but I couldn't so I concentrated on Derek's heartbeat.  
"Jackson can you call Deaton so he knows that we're coming?" I sighed in relief when I heard Deaton say that he would be ready when we got there. The relief was short lived however when I heard Derek's heart stutter. "DRIVE FASTER!" I half growled, half yelled at Stiles who swerved slightly at the unexpected volume. Jackson cast a worried glance my way before texting someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** okay guys, new chapter. I don't own teen wolf otherwise there would be a lot more slash. This is my own version of how a true alpha works so go with it. This chapter is kind of from the pack's POV. There is also a slight time jump, they have arrived at Deaton's.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with Scott?  
_Deaton tried to take another step towards Derek but Scott growled and put himself between them.  
"Scott, I'm trying to help Derek. I need to check his wounds." Deaton tried to convince Scott to move aside but all he got was a growl in return. "Okay, okay. I get it. Don't go near Derek." Deaton turned and rummaged in one of the cupboards. He pulled out a filled needle. "Scott, I just want to help." Deaton took a few steps towards Scott with the needle hidden behind his back. Scott blocked Deaton but Deaton just jabbed Scott in the neck with the needle. Scott collapsed to the floor like a tonne of bricks.  
"What did you do?" Allison rushed to Scott.  
"I sedated him. Now can someone help me get him on the other table?" Jackson and Isaac grabbed Scott.  
"What the hell happened to Scott?" Stiles yelled while glaring at everyone else.  
"I think I might have an idea, but I need to know exactly what happened to them." Deaton replied.  
"Derek and Scott went to investigate a new scent. But we started getting worried when they did come back to the house after an hour. About ten minutes later Peter, Cora and Jackson ran out of the house like it was on fire and Isaac woke up. We-" Lydia started to explain.  
"It was Scott. He howled. He sounded like he was in agony. By the time we got there Scott was the only one left standing but it wasn't Scott. The wolf was in full control. And he was crouching protectively over Derek. It was like Scott couldn't hear us. We kept yelling his name, eventually he recognised us but he growled when I took a step towards them. He reacted when the humans arrived and we tried to calm him down but he just growled 'hunter'. But Stiles startled Scott back or at least half back in control." Peter interrupted.  
"He was growling the entire time in the car." Stiles looked worriedly over to Scott. "I've never seen him so out of control. Is he going to be okay?"  
"There's a lot I need to fill you in on." Deaton cut Derek's top off and began cleaning all the blood off.

* * *

"Scott is a true alpha and-"  
"I thought they were only legends." Peter interrupted.  
"No. Scott-" Deaton was interrupted again.  
"What is a true alpha?" Isaac asked.  
"A true alpha is a beta that become an alpha not by taking the power but by the sheer force of will." Stiles answered while everyone gaped at him. "What? It came up in my research for the Darach."  
"Well done Stiles. A true alpha's only vulnerability is-" Deaton paused as he finished cleaning the wounds.  
"Its mate. A true alpha's only vulnerability is its mate. If you kill the mate then the true alpha dies, otherwise it is immortal." Allison muttered to herself although everyone heard her.  
"Well done Allison, reading your father's collection I see. It doesn't matter if the true alpha has never met their mate, if their mate is injured they will know and the wolf will take control and go to the mate. The wolf won't relinquish control until the mate is fully healed. You know how alphas are more powerful than betas, well true alphas are even more powerful. You know how werewolves can take away pain, well true alphas can take away any physical injury their mate receives even if their mate is human. Derek was hit with wolf's bane bullets so he shouldn't heal correct? Well look, there isn't a single scratch on him." Deaton stepped to the side and everyone gasped. He was right and sitting on Derek's chest were four crumpled bullets.  
"But when a werewolf takes pain away they feel it themselves." Isaac stated.  
"That is true however Scott wasn't affected by wolf's bane and so is already healing, there is no need to worry, Derek will wake up soon and I'm keeping Scott sedated until then. But there are more important matters to discuss. How about we go sit down?" Everyone glanced at each other nervously before following Deaton out to the waiting room.

* * *

"You know how a bigger pack makes an alpha stronger, well if you have a true alpha it kind of works the other way round. Instinctually the pack would expand however Scott doesn't want to turn anybody, and if the pack doesn't then all the wolves would become more powerful. You pack is very small and you would all be almost as powerful as alphas. However if Scott was to mate and turn his mate, his mate would also become a true alpha and therefor they both would be immortal, because you can't kill the mate if the mate is also a true alpha. However that is not the point I am trying to make. With two true alphas, each of you would become alphas because of the increased power. Even if Lydia, Stiles and Allison were turned you would all be alphas. With that much power in one pack you would be unstoppable. But you wouldn't be like the alpha pack because none of you would have killed alphas to gain you power. You are pack not because you want to be powerful but because you are family and you rely on each other." Deaton sat back and smiled.  
"That is a lot to take in." Lydia sighed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
"Yeah you can say that again." Allison rubbed her hands over her face.  
"So if we convince Derek and Scott to do the do, then everyone becomes an alpha?" Stiles laughed.  
"That's what you got out of that entire thing Stiles?" Cora just laughed at the simplicity.  
"So if Scott and Derek are immortal then what happens to us?" Isaac asked.  
"Well if your mate is a member of your pack or you ask Scott to turn your mate, then you mate with them, you will both become immortal." Deaton explained.  
"So the plan is to get Derek and Scott to mate then find our mates and get them turned and we all become immortal and waltz off into the sunset?" Stiles asked.  
"Stiles, your human, you don't mate." Peter stated.  
"For the moment."  
"We will be hunted, and they will try to kill Derek before he is turned. Hunters will try to kill the pack before we have mates. We need to find our mates to survive." Allison warned.  
"So you have chosen your side for the upcoming war Allison? You cannot change your mind once word spreads." Deaton asked.

"I choose pack."


End file.
